Estados de agregación: SólidoHielo
by 92annya
Summary: Ahora ella es un hielo medio derretido con síntomas de evaporación que a la vez esta siendo condensado, y al mismo tiempo esta siendo solidificado, es un curioso circulo vicioso en el que ha tenido que aprender a vivir, un circulo vicioso del que curiosamente no quiere salir


**Hola! Después de miles y miles de años sin escribir nada, porque la inspiración me abandonó completamente, no puedo decir que haya regresado formalmente la verdad es que ahora mismo estoy más ocupada leyendo fics de Harry Potter mas específicamente Dramiones mas especificamente Draco/Hermione xD!**

**Porque amo a esta pareja y la mejor cosa del universo después de charmed es HP! llego a su fin u.u y no saben lo que se siente que la historia que amas con la cual creciste se haya acabado ...es deprimente asi que me envicie de nuevo y la inspiración ha dejado mi ser xD! Bueno sin más les dejo este One- Shot que espero disfruten, y que se me ocurrió después de una clase de química, y otra de microbiología y termine de escribir mientras miraba **The Blackout in the Blizzard  
><strong>**

**Bones no me pertenece shalalalalalalalalala**

_**-Editado 23 de julio de 2012: No es una continuación de este fic.**_

_** simplemente le cambie algunas cosas, la lectura estaba en bloque y decidí arreglar eso, agregué y quité palabras, corregí errores.**_

_**Nada sustancial (: - **_

* * *

><p>Ella no es una roca, por mucho que se le compare, y mucho menos un hielo, aunque la comparación no es para nada errada, al contrario tal vez sea la que mas se asemeje a su persona, es bien sabido que el hielo, es un objeto utilizado por todos los habitantes del planeta en el que vivimos, esta formado por moléculas de agua, pero deja espacios vacíos por lo que ocupa más volumen que un líquido, su mas grande característica es la de ser un sólido frío aparentemente impenetrable; comúnmente su temperatura está por debajo de los 5 grados centigrados, al ser un sólido tiene una forma definida, su volumen es constante y no puede comprimirse... Hablando de líquidos, es bien sabido también que antes de ser hielo, ese hielo es una sustancia líquida a temperatura ambiente es decir 25 grados centigrados, que es adaptable tanto a frió como calor, capaz de estar a una temperatura ideal para nuestro organismo, no importa si hace demasiado frió o si hace demasiado calor, ese líquido (en el caso de ser bebible) siempre será perfectamente apto para nuestro organismo.<p>

Regresando al hielo, también es bien sabido que si sometemos el hielo a un temperatura por arriba de los 6 grados este comenzará a perder su consistencia hasta alcanzar el estado líquido, y por tanto no tendrá forma definida, y tomará la del recipiente o superficie en la cual sea depositado y en un ambiente frío el líquido se comprimirá, y sin embargo seguirá teniendo un volumen definido, ahora bien también es sabido que luego de que el hielo se haya derretido y se haya hecho un líquido, si se incrementa la temperatura se alcanzara un estado gaseoso. En el gas las moléculas se encontraran perfectamente libres y pueden distribuirse por el espacio en que sean contenidos, un gas no tiene una forma definida, su volumen a diferencia del sólido y líquido es absolutamente variable dependiendo del recipiente en que se encuentre, puede comprimirse fácilmente y tiende a dispersarse de una manera extremadamente fácil, como ya se dijo sus moléculas se moveran de forma absolutamente libre.

Algo parecido sucede con Temperance Brennan, ella normalmente es comparada con un hielo, y sinceramente no hay cosa que le agrade más que esa, inclusive le divierte, por que está absolutamente segura de que las personas suelen compararla con un hielo únicamente por el hecho de ser "fría e insensible", no por el proceso que hay detrás de el.

Y eso a ella le divierte. Porque si las personas se fijaran un poco mas en los detalles, sabrían que no hay cosa más cierta y evidente que esa, ella es un hielo, desde su forma de obtención hasta su forma de eliminación, basta con invertir el proceso en lugar de hielo a gas, utilizaríamos de gas a sólido, porque es algo básico, un hielo puede obtenerse de un gas, y eso ella por supuesto que lo sabe,y no hay más muestra de ello que ella misma, porque si nos detenemos un poco solo un poco a observar, sabríamos que ella era un gas, un gas con moléculas libres, que puede comprimirse fácilmente.

Una niña más del sistema, inteligente si pero bastante manejable y rechazada, con volumen indefinido, incapaz de adaptarse a una familia, y según el recipiente en que se maneje ese gas tendrá diferentes volúmenes, así como ella, según el hogar,y las personas que tenga alrededor ella tendrá diferentes personalidades.

Ahora bien cuando ocurre la condensación es decir el cambio de estado gaseoso a líquido, el líquido tiene un volumen definido y se adaptara al recipiente en que sea depositado ya que no tiene una forma definida, cosa similar sucedió con ella, en su condensación ella ya era alguien, una estudiante modelo, con una cantidad inmensa de menciones, la más inteligente de su curso desde luego y era perfectamente adaptable a su ambiente de antropología forense, o al menos todo lo adaptable que ella podría ser, su volumen perfectamente definido radicaba tanto en su belleza exterior como en el inmenso ápice de sabiduría que ella tenia.

Y finalmente llegamos al hielo, un objeto solido, frío, con un volumen y forma definidos, incomprensible, con volumen constante y aparentemente impenetrable, si eso era ella.

La mejor antropologa del país , un objeto sólido, frío, bueno no precisamente frío simplemente con un poco hipermeabilidad en cuanto a sus sentimientos se refiere, indiferente, estricta, dura y realista si definitivamente fría; volumen y forma definidos, desde luego ella era una antropologa del Instituto Jeffersonian, altamente reconocida por su mancuerna laboral con el agente especial del FBI Seely Booth, por ser la mejor en su área, y desde luego por sus libros actuales best sellers, incomprensible, desde luego ella jamás se dejaría aplastar por nadie ni nada y eso conlleva desde luego a su jefa, conocidos, amigos, jefes de Booth etcétera, ahora bien, ella si podía ser comprensible, de una manera extrema y como un buen hielo que es, la única manera de romperla es con una fuerza increíblemente alta, porque así son los hielos de extremos, si los rompes se harán miles de pequeños pedazos, astillas y demás y quedará hecho trizas porque así son los hielos con ellos no hay tonalidades grises, o los rompes por completo o los dejas intactos y a ella...

A ella ya la habían hecho mil pedazos, el culpable por mas ilógico que suene había sido su mejor amigo, su compañero de trabajo, hace algun tiempo ya le había pedido una oportunidad y ella si bien no la negó, simplemente no pudo contestar, no pudo avanzar, no quería hacerle daño y ella aun no estaba preparada para comenzar a derretirse, ella aun no se sentía lo suficientemente sólida como para dejar su estado y pasar a otro estado de agregación, tuvo miedo y sinceramente quien no lo tendría, después de tanto sufrimiento, de tanta soledad, un día conoces a alguien que cambia todo lo que conoces, tu manera de ver el mundo, tu rutina, lógicamente ella tuvo miedo, incluso desde el primer momento en que lo vio, sabía que aunque al principio solo era un poco de tensión sexual, un poco de atracción, poco a poco eso había ido convirtiéndose en algo que ella no quería identificar, que se negaba a creer y desde luego a admitir, lo supo después de que el le confesara su problema con el juego, lo supo después de que se besaron en la puerta de aquel bar en esa noche lluviosa, fue por eso que decidió tomar un taxi e irse.

Ella aun no quería comenzar a derretirse no quería fusionarse y no se equivocó; después de esa noche que se conocieron nada fue igual y tuvieron que pasar 5 años para que Seeley Booth le pidiese una oportunidad frente al Hoover a la que ella no se negó ni tampoco declinó, después de esa consulta con el crío de Sweets ella siendo un hielo sabía que nada seria como siempre y no se equivocó, tuvo que pasar poco tiempo para que ella aceptara irse a Moluku y el a Afganistan, nuevamente huyendo de lo desconocido para ella, no la detuvo, y eso la hizo entender que él había desistido, eso la hizo aceptar de alguna forma que sus sentimientos habían ganado, sin embargo como cuando era niña, nadie les prestó atención nadie observó lo suficiente, ni siquiera Booth, ella se quedaría si él se lo hubiese pedido y sinceramente esperaba que lo hiciera pero no lo hizo, y sin más tuvo que tomar ese avión e irse a Moluku.

Un hielo también tiene un volumen constante y es aparentemente impenetrable, si, no le quedaba lugar a dudas ella era un hielo, tiene un volumen constante esa frialdad y aparente indiferencia siempre le sirvieron para esconderse su volumen constante, era eso, además de su lógica y su amada ciencia su escudo perfecto para protegerse del exterior; claro ejemplo de ello es cuando cierto agente regresó de Afganistan "perdidamente enamorado" de una reporterucha rubia de nombre Hannah no recuerda que, y es que sinceramente no quiere recordar, porque le duele, le duele en cada una de sus terminaciones, en cada parte de su cuerpo, y siente un profundo vació en medio del pecho, es como recordar esa sensación cuando él le mostraba la fotografía de su "amada novia" en su celular, cuando los veía besarse, ver su sonrisa, la que antes estaba solo dedicada a ella pertenecerle a otra mujer, le daba rabia, impotencia, vacío, tristeza en fin una innumerable cantidad de sentimientos que ella no había sentido jamás.

Todo eso se duplicó la noche en que le tocó ese caso, ese maldito caso en donde se vio a si misma, esa maldita noche en que Booth prefirió a la mujer que acababa de conocer a ella, su mejor amiga, compañera y colega, ella que le había salvado la vida en infinidad de ocasiones, que confió su vida a él, que rompió una infinidad de sus amadas reglas solo por él, ella que arriesgo su vida en otras tantas veces solo y únicamente por él, la prefirió a ella, a ella que había conocido en un maldito desierto, ella que nunca le salvo la vida, pero que él si, él salvó a la chica rubia en apuros se hizo el héroe, hasta eso le quitó, quizá no sea rubia pero si es LA chica en apuros ella Temperance Brennan no Hannah, ¿es acaso que no fue clara? Por favor no te hagas el héroe, pero no el joven agente no pudo resistirse e hizo todo lo contrario; no hay día en que recuerde esa frase " Hanah no es un premio de consolación. La amo".

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y ella lloró, como jamás lo había hecho, como hacía tantos años no lo hacía frente a él y él no pudo decirle nada, ni siquiera la miró no, simplemente la dejó, simplemente se deshizo de ella al igual que lo haría con un perro; después vino la noche en que se enteró de que Booth le propondría matrimonio a Hannah misma noche en que esa relación terminó, misma noche en que el estúpido agente la hizo elegir entre su trabajo y él, como si no supiese ya que ella al fin había aceptado que él, ese arrogante, orgulloso, estúpido, maldito, patético y ebrio agente del FBI estaba inclusive antes que su trabajo, antes que su pasión por la antropología forense, tal vez por eso se quedó con él en ese bar y pidió un trago para ella también, tal vez por ello soportó que la humillará de la forma en que lo hizo, tal vez por eso soporto su cantaleta de "hay algo mal conmigo", y todo eso gracias a que ella es "aparentemente impenetrable".

Si ella es un hielo, porque tiene que ser sincera, ha aprendido de todas y cada una de las cosas que le han pasado, y es que sería muy tonto no hacerlo, ahora ella es un hielo medio derretido con síntomas de evaporación que a la vez esta siendo condensado, y al mismo tiempo esta siendo solidificado, es un curioso circulo vicioso en el que ha tenido que aprender a vivir, un circulo vicioso del que curiosamente no tiene intención alguna de salir, porque al final todo ha valido la pena, al final gracias a ello hoy puede estar feliz en su oficina con un cunero a lado en el cual hay un pequeño bebé dormido profundamente, y a lado de este hay un hombre completamente abstraído en la lectura de una revista de deportes, con calcetines rayados y un cinto que dice cocky y una corbata un poco extravagante.

Ahora ella hace no mas de un mes dio a luz un hijo de ambos, que fue concebido bajo una situación lamentable, quizá se sienta un poco culpable, ya que en lugar de haber estado llorando la muerte de Vincent Nigel Murray estaba ocupada en un acto tan antiguo como la humanidad misma, rompiendo una buena cantidad de leyes de física, demostrando que Issac Newton tal vez si podría equivocarse un poco con eso de la fuerza de gravedad, y dándole la total certeza a las leyes de atracción de la materia, que la Generación Espontanea de Schudle, Spallanzani y Swan estaba un poco equivocada, que no solo de la materia muerta se trae vida, la vida se obtiene a base de otra vida, que tal vez solo tal vez no todo es feromonas y dopamina, aunque mucho tienen que ver.

Puede recordar con total exactitud la cara de Angela y no puede evitar sonreír porque de alguna manera ella también estuvo esperando el día en decirle aquel "dormí con Booth" si esperó mucho tiempo, tiempo en que tuvo que darse cuenta que no tenía que abandonar su amada forma glacial de hielo, que podía ser dos cosas más sin dejar de ser una, es un hielo medio derretido, que a veces es un gas libre por aquello de las hormonas que aun están un poco alteradas y siente la imperiosa necesidad de llorar o enojarse, siente que es capaz de adoptar la forma de un recipiente al igual que lo haría un líquido permaneciendo siempre a temperatura ambiente, porque tiene que hacerlo, adaptarse a su nueva vida de madre de familia, compañera de vida, madrina del pequeño hijo del matrimonio Hodgins- Montenegro, antropologa forense y escritora de best sellers, y lo hace con una habilidad asombrosa.

Y es aparentemente impenetrable, tiene un volumen y una forma definidos, sigue teniendo la manía de esconderse en su amado laboratorio, sigue tomando las cosas literalmente, no deja de trabajar obsesivamente, y no pide disculpas, sigue siendo la mejor antropologa del país y sigue escribiendo best sellers, orgullosa, fría, insensible, poco modesta, soberbia, inmensamente inteligente, criticada y sin embargo ahora es un poco más sentimental, ahora acepta que ese algo que ella se negaba a aceptar por su compañero era amor, se dio la oportunidad de tener una familia, se dio la oportunidad de ser feliz, y aquellas palabras "Hannah no es un premio de consolación" aun las recuerda por supuesto que lo hace, y es cierto ella no era un premio de consolación, era simplemente una prueba más, simplemente era un premio al esfuerzo, una rendición, y una demostración, una aceptación, era una prueba más que Brennan debía pasar, una que debía soportar porque como ella misma dijo su impermeabilidad poco a poco se iba rompiendo para hacerla más fuerte.

Un premio al esfuerzo de Booth por querer seguir, por caer y levantarse innumerables ocasiones hasta que ya no tuvo la necesidad de volver a caer, una rendición por parte de ambos tanto de Booth y Brennan porque al fin desistieron de creer en el "solo compañeros", al fin se rindieron a cruzar la línea, una línea que ya estaba cruzada desde hace mucho tiempo, y una demostración, una demostración por parte de ella hacia cualquier mujer que se acercara a Booth, ella Temperance Brennan es y seria, la única mujer con la que Seeley Booth se visualizara a si mismo, en una casa grande con 3 hijos, un perro labrador y una taza de café en su mano, porque la mejor antropologa del país aunque no lo demuestre muy seguido es una mujer posesiva a la que eso de compartir no se le da.

Y sonríe. Sonríe porque después de todo valió la pena, no puede decir que su vida es fácil, y está segura de que habrá momentos en que deseará volver el tiempo y ser únicamente un hielo, de que habrá discusiones con Booth, de que regañara a su pequeño hijo en un futuro, y que tendrán que cuidarse de futuros "chicos malos", hombres y mujeres que la querrán ver muerta, pero por el momento solo sonríe pensativa, observando a los dos hombres de su vida, y no puede evitar sentirse orgullosa de su hijo, porque simplemente es hermoso, es perfecto, porque hay que ser sinceros, cualquier cosa que Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth hagan juntos es perfecta.

- ¿En que piensas Bones?- le pregunta el agente con una ceja levantada mientras cambia de posición en el sillón y la mira fijamente

- En hielo- se limita a contestar y sonríe, puede ver por unos instantes el rostro de confusión de Booth, y ve como este finalmente sonríe porque de alguna forma él lo comprende, la observa unos segundos y se vuelve a enfrascar en su revista de deportes, no necesitan mas palabras, a veces el silencio es la mejor conversación, y ella finalmente devuelve su vista al papeleo que debe terminar no sin antes dirigir una mirada a su pequeño.

Así que en conclusión, si es un orgulloso y feliz hielo un poco derretido pero hielo al fin y al cabo.

Después de todo las personas no están erradas en sus comparaciones, metafóricamente hablando dese luego.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN!<strong>

**Siento haberlas mareado con el choro mareador de quimica/fisica/biologia al inicio pero entiendanme xD soy una estudiante de Quimica Farmaceutica Biologa xD naa no es cierto si soy estudiante de eso pero lo considere necesario para darme a entender no se si lo he logrado**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí les agradecería me hicieran saber su opinion, critica, etc, se acepta de tooodo! desde Desmaius hasta avadas kedavras xD!**

**Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos!**

**Annya =)**


End file.
